User blog:Raizza Shimono/Editing/Categories
Hey there, editors! This page is for information and concerns about anything relating to the categories here on the Wiki. Here are some things you might ask or wonder about when adding categories to pages here on the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Wiki. But for now, I will only discuss a couple of things. Other details will follow. Updates Jan. 17, 2015 *Update on categorizing CD-related pages. Jan. 15, 2015 *Overhauling. *Sample given. Reminders Creation *Categories should only be created if at least two articles can be categorized under it, except for isolated cases. Naming conventions *Unnecessary capitalization should be avoided. Capitalization should be reserved for proper names/nouns only. *Names of topic categories should be singular. Examples include those categories where characters' names are used, such as "Ittoki Otoya". *Names of set categories should be plural. Examples include "Songs". Articles *Every article should have at least one category. *Articles placed in categories should not also be placed in that category's parent and sub-parent category; for example, articles in Category:A Class should not also be placed in Category:Students. Categories Parent Category: Characters According to (biological) gender *Male *Female According to character type *Main characters: the heroine, the route/playable characters *Minor characters: non-route characters According to affiliation *Saotome Academy *Saotome Academy's sister school (special category for Kurusu Kaoru) *Shining Entertainment (do not add if character is part of ST☆RISH or QUARTET NIGHT) *Raging Entertainment (do not add if character is part of ST☆RISH or QUARTET NIGHT) According to class *A Class (include Nanami Haruka) *S Class According to track *Idol *Composer According to group/units *ST☆RISH *QUARTET NIGHT *HE★VENS Parent Category: Music Sub-parent Category: CDs *Audition Song CD *Happy Love Song CD *Duet CD *Duet Drama CD *Unit Drama CD *Shuffle Unit CD *Idol Song CD split into two (only categories will be placed under this category) **Maji Love 1000% Idol Song CD **Maji Love 2000% Idol Song CD *Official Piano Score split into two (only categories will be placed under this category) **Official Piano Score ver.A **Official Piano Score ver.S *DJCD Sub-parent Category: Songs According to type *of CD According to use *Insert song *Opening theme *Ending theme According to artist *of each singer (songs) *if the singers credited are the units, do not sort them under each member anymore **ST☆RISH (eg. do not sort under Ittoki Otoya (songs) anymore) **QUARTET NIGHT (eg. do not sort under Kotobuki Reiji (songs) anymore) **HE★VENS (eg. do not sort under Ootori Eiichi (songs) anymore) According to in-game use *Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ *Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Repeat *Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Amazing Aria- *Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Sweet Serenade- *Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC *Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut *Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star *Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 *Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret Sub-parent Category:BGM *of album Examples 'For Characters' example: Ittoki Otoya -- Category:Ittoki Otoya -- Category:Main characters -- Category:Male -- Category:A Class -- Category:Idol -- Category:ST☆RISH 'For CDs' example: Audition Song 1 -- Category:Audition Song 1 'For Songs' example: TRUST☆MY DREAM -- Category:Audition Song 1 -- Category:Insert song -- Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) -- Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ (songs) -- Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Repeat (songs) -- Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) -- Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) example: citrus♪skip -- Category:BGM -- Category:Sound no☆Prince-sama Other Editing Pages Category: Characters - for any and every character in the franchise, be it from the games, the animated series, the manga, etc. (For an extended guide on editing Character pages, see here.) Category: Music - for any and every song and background music used in the franchise, be it from the games, the animated series, the manga, etc. (For an extended guide on editing Music pages, see here.) Questions For further questions, comment. Once finalized, content will be moved to the Categories Policy page, and will not be changed unless concerns are raised. Category:Blog posts